


I Can't Believe You've Done This

by notyoursherlock



Series: HYDRA Tony Stark [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: And Loki, Angst, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Brothers, Bruce knows everything, Fluff, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Tony Stark, Mechanic Tony Stark, Oneshot, Reveal, Tony and Bucky are brothers, Whump, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Tony Stark, behold the all seeing bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: Tony Stark was raised within HYDRA since age two and became the Mechanic.Now, years later, he lives in Avengers Tower with the Avengers. And the long-presumed dead James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier. Loki too, although who knows where he is.





	I Can't Believe You've Done This

**Author's Note:**

> Slight depiction of violence

He was going to tell them, really, he was! There just wasn’t the right time. Okay, maybe there was but still! What were they going to think? Were they going to throw him off the Avengers Initiative? Lock him up? He wasn’t entirely sure, but surely it was something bad.

 

So, Tony may or may not be harboring a criminal. But they really weren’t a criminal if you look at the circumstances. Having been tortured, and brainwashed against their will, forced to do unspeakable things.

 

The Winter Soldier, aka James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes.

 

Yes, he was HYDRA, yes he’s killed numerous people including his parents, but as he mentioned earlier, he was brainwashed. They took his memories, and inserted trigger words that would activate his Winter Soldier training, and make him follow orders.

 

How did Tony come to harboring the Winter Soldier? It’s kind of a long story.

 

Long story short, Tony disappeared at the age of two, kidnapped by HYDRA, and was also brainwashed and had trigger words. The only difference between their experiences, is Tony was there for a shorter amount of time, and was actually more dangerous in a way. He had been injected with a newer super soldier serum, and since he was so young, was able to pick up things easier, such as guns, knives, various fighting styles, and was able to be swayed easier. They met when Tony was five. Bucky was to train him and go on missions in the future together. Time went by, They went on missions together, and helped the other remember after they were sent to the chair. They became as close as brothers, and made an escape plan when Tony was twenty-one.

 

Bucky didn’t get out.

 

At the last moment, they managed to catch Bucky, and were unable to grab their greatest success as he ran into the wild. Tony made his way to the states, revealed that he was the lost Tony Stark, proven by a blood test, him going back and deleting any trace of the serum, and took over Stark Industries. He met Rhodey, Afghanistan happened, he killed Obie, and Tony had never stopped looking for his brother.

 

He was searching once more, and caught a whiff of the location of the Winter Soldier. There was a rumor that he had been seen in Germany, and real or not, Tony was going to check it out. So he took his Iron Man suit, flew over, and actually found Bucky. He stepped out of the suit in front of Bucky, they fought for a bit, but eventually Bucky remembered enough of him. So he brought Bucky back to his tower, and as the years went by, helped him recover using the same method Tony used. A year later Loki invaded and the Avengers Initiative was put in place.

 

So that’s more or less what happened.

 

Tony was currently with the team, excluding Bruce who was on standby for medical and Thor who was off-world, in Manhattan fighting a villain, after receiving a threat from Bucky to come back that went something like, “If you die, I’ll find a way to bring you back and kill you myself,” that went by the name ‘Dr. Doom.’ Like seriously, wasn’t he the Fantastic Four’s job to deal with? But onto the matter at hand. Stretching out an armored hand, he shot a repulser blast at a chunk of concrete that had come flying towards him. Doom had an army of robots that were terrorizing the city, and was really getting annoying.

 

“Why is it always robots? Can’t it be something like giant bees for once?” Tony asked as he picked up robot, ripping it to shreds.

 

“I know right?” Clint replied, shooting an explosive area towards a group of bots. “That would be _awesome._ Just imagine, walking down the street when boom, giant bee.”

 

“Not the time,” Cap grunted as he slammed a shield into a robot’s face, “focus on Doom. We need to take him down before-“

 

“Yeah yeah,” Tony interrupted, rolling his eyes, “I know. Take down the bad guy before he destroys the city.”

 

“As much as I hate to interrupt boys,” Natasha said, running at a stray bot, “Doom is still out and we aren’t getting anywhere at this rate.”

 

“Fine _mom._ I’ll ping the bots. They’re clearly being controlled by Doom, and their signals should lead me to his location. When ol’ cranky falls, so should his bots,” Tony said, decapitating a bot, taking it’s head and sifting through it.

 

“Just get it done, Stark.”

 

Tony didn’t reply, too concentrated of the task at hand. He soon had a location, and let out a small cheer. “Got him!”

 

“Then get over there!”

 

Flying over to an apartment building, he landed on top, facing Doom’s back. “Hey cranky, how about you come with me and you can take a nap and you’ll feel better, how about that?”

 

Doom chuckled darkly, turning slightly towards the billionaire. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

 

Cocking his head a little to the side Tony replied, “Get what? That you’re insane?”

 

“The human race needs to be ruled. They need a ruler. And I will be that ruler.” The other man replied, now fully facing him.

 

“Yep. I was right, you are insane. You know,” Tony started, trying to distract Doom as he concocted a plan, “you remind me on a certain someone who tried to take over the world not too long ago.”

 

Doom hummed in agreement. “I suppose we are similar. But we do have a key difference.”

 

Tony cocked his head in confusion. “And what is that?”

 

Suddenly a dark smile made it’s way on the man’s face. “I don’t need a staff to take you down.”

 

Alarmed, Tony whipped his head around to see something coming towards him at a high speed, and managed to shoot a repulser blast at Doom, making him fall of the building, before it came in contact with him and everything went black.

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Natasha was holding off multiple doom bots when they suddenly went still and fell over. Lowering both arms, she sighed, feeling relieved. It didn’t last long. She saw something fly through the air down the street to her right, and watched as Tony fell hard, not getting up.

 

“Tony!” She shouted, immediately making her way over to her comrade.

 

“Tasha? What’s wrong, is Tony okay?” Clint asked over the coms, worried.

 

“I’m not sure, he fell hard and isn’t moving.” She finally got close to him to see what was wrong. A long piece of metal was sticking out of the suit. “Shit, I need medical over her _right now.”_

 

Hearing the alarm in her voice, Steve and Clint made their way over to her, just to see a panicky Natasha frantically trying to wake a potentially fatally wounded Tony. Clint bolted to her side as Steve spoke into the coms. “Bruce, it’s bad, it’s really bad. We need you here as fast as you can.”

 

“Who’s hurt? How bad is it?” Bruce’s voice came over the coms, Quinjet making it’s way to their position.

 

Steve gulped. “It’s Tony. I’m not sure he’s going to make it.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Bruce managed to get there in record time, picking up the team and rushing over to Tony. He wasn’t able to do much, but as Natasha flew, he placed an oxygen mask on the now mask-less hero, checking his vitals. They arrived at the tower where Doctor Cho and a medical team were waiting, rushing Tony into surgery.

 

As the team waited, worried in the med bay, the elevator dinged and an unfamiliar long haired man stepped out.

 

“Where is he?” The man asked, walking over to the team.

 

“Where is who?” Steve asked, standing up, not recognizing him at first. The man snapped his head over and rushed over to Steve, wrapping his metal arm around the captain’s neck, slamming him into the wall.

 

“Where is Tony?” Clint began to rush over to help Steve, when Natasha held him back, a gun pointed at the man.

 

“Clint, stay back. Stay back _right now.”_

 

Not understanding, he gestured with both hands at the unfamiliar person. “What, why?!? He’s attacking Steve!”

 

Without looking at Clint, Natasha replied, “That’s not any ordinary man. That, is the Winter Soldier.”

 

Having heard stories and rumors of the HYDRA assassin, he blanched and drew his own gun. “How the hell did he get here? _Why_ is he here?”

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t care at the moment.” Turning her attention the soldier she said, “Put him down, or I will shoot you,” Natasha threatened, not aware of his connection to Tony.

 

He ignored her and only tightened his grip ever so slightly. “Stevie, I swear to god, If you don’ tell me where he is right now I will-“

 

And was cut off by Steve choking out, “B-Bucky?”

 

“In the flesh. Now, where is Tony?” The now identified Bucky asked, confirming that he was Captain America’s long dead best friend.

 

“How-?” Steve started, confused, only to be cut off.

 

“i’ll tell you later. Now, I’ll ask one last time. Where. Is. Tony?” Still wary, Natasha only slightly lowered her gun.

 

“Still in surgery.” She replied. “Why do you care so much?”

 

Letting go of Steve, he stepped back, flesh hand running through his hair. “Fuckin’ punk. I tell him not to get hurt but _no,_ he goes and gets stabbed.” Before any of the others could question him, Cho came into the waiting room.

 

“Sergeant Barnes.” She greeted, nodding towards the soldier. Turning her attention to the others, she began filling them in on Tony’s condition. “He’ll be perfectly fine, a little sore, but fine. No major organs were hit, and we were able to stabilize him. A minute later, he may have not made it.” Bucky immediately gave a sigh of relief.

 

“Can I see ‘im?” Cho nodded.

 

“Go ahead. He’s been asking for you.” And with that, Bucky disappeared through the door Cho had come through. They sort of gaped after him, not fully comprehending what happened.

 

Looking at Cho, Clint asked, “You knew?” She nodded. “And didn’t tell us?” She shrugged.

 

“Mr. Stark and Sergeant Barnes wished for me to keep silent. Even if they didn’t tell me to keep silent, it was their choice to tell you or not.”

 

Natasha spoke up. “How long have you known?”

 

“Five years.”

 

“And he was _here_ the _whole time?”_ Clint asked, and as Cho confirmed this fact, facepalmed. “And I didn’t notice. I’m such a great spy.”

 

Steve was silent during this whole ordeal, having sat down, hands over his mouth. “Bucky’s alive.” He said, putting his elbows on his knees, hands clasped. “Bucky’s alive, and Tony knew, and he didn’t tell me.”

 

Natasha stepped forward, gun holstered, and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he had a reason, Steve. You heard her, both Bucky and Tony didn’t want you to know.”

 

The man looked near to tears. “I know but… I thought he _died._ I _watched_ him die.” While the two were talking, Cho walked back to Tony’s room. Upon entering, she saw the two brothers laughing together, Bruce looking over a StarkPad in the corner.

 

“I’m sure the team would like to see you. Also, I’m fairly sure they’ll be demanding an explanation.” Cho informed the two, slightly apologetic.

 

“Fine,” Tony sighed in a Russian/Brooklyn accent, the false American one falling. “they can come in.”

 

Ever the mother hen, Bucky looked at Tony with drawn brows. “Are you sure? We can wait til tomorrow. Or never.”

 

Tony huffed a laugh. “You know how they are. Plus, it’s better if we go ahead and explain why and how you’re here, and how I know you.”

 

Bucky nodded in agreement, and nodded at Cho to grab the team, which she complied. Not but a minute later did they come in like a storm, demanding answers.

 

Raising a hand, Tony called for silence, which they actually did for once. “I’m sure you have questions-“

 

“What gave that away?”

 

“-and i’l answer some of them, long as you don’t interrupt me, same with Yasha.” He continued, ignoring Clint’s snarky remark.

 

“How are you still alive?” Steve asked, overjoyed to see his friend.

 

“You know how I was a POW in the war?” Steve nodded. “HYDRA injected me with some serum, and it allowed me to survive the fall at the cost of my arm. They found me in the snow, injected me with some more serum, wiped my mind and brainwashed me. Whenever they didn’t need me for a mission, I was put into cryostasis, answering your question.”

 

“Huh. So what, you’re the Winter Soldier? Are you still HYDRA?” Clint asked, suspicious.

 

Bucky grimaced. “Technically, yeah. But no, I’m not HYDRA. Wasn’t even my choice to begin with.”

 

“Hmm. Technically,” Clint hummed.

 

“So,” Natasha started, question aimed at Tony, “how do you two know each other?”

 

Tony gave a small smile and said in Russian, _“The Mechanic, at your service.”_

 

She threw her hands up and exclaimed, “Of course you are.”

 

Steve looked at her confused. “What’d he say? What do you mean?”

 

She looked at Steve and answered, “Tony is The Mechanic. Also known as The Soldier’s Assistant. He was more of a ghost story than The Winter Soldier. He was also one of the, if not the, most dangerous HYDRA assassins out there before he disappeared right before Stark made his dramatic return.” She turned her attention to the still silent physicist in the corner. “Did you know?”

 

“Hmm?” Bruce hummed, raising his head. “Oh, yeah, I did. Kinda hard to miss the fact that Tony never drops anything, runs into anything, extremely quiet, and brings enough food down into his lab to feed a small army. Plus I’ve had to stitch the two up multiple times.”

 

Clint threw his hands into the air. “Me, Hawkeye, has been outsmarted by the most introverted human being on this planet. “ Bruce simply smirked.

 

“Plus, he’s almost always in Tony’s lab, their gym, or their shared floor.” Bruce continued, feeling quite smug.

 

“You have a private gym?” Clint asked, jealous.

 

“You share a floor?” Steve asked, curious.

 

“Well yeah,” Tony scoffed, “He can’t exactly train in the team gym, and if he had his own floor you’d get suspicious.”

 

“Then where was he before we moved here?” Steve asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“Same place.” Bucky replied. “And before you ask, no we aren’t in a romantic relationship. We’re practically brothers.”

 

“Now,” Tony said, clapping his hands, “shoo, I need to sleep if I wanna get out of here by tomorrow.”

 

As they left, he heard Clint mumble, “What the hell” as he walked out the door. Bruce, who had stood and walked over to Tony’s IV, injected some fluid that would make him fall asleep.

 

“Hey Buck?” Tony mumbled as he fell asleep.

 

“Yeah?” The other man replied, running his hands through the other’s hair.

 

“Where’s Loki?”

 

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! I'll add more works to this series in the future.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
